Historias de Navidad
by ElVillanodelaHistoria
Summary: Diferentes historias sobre la magia de la navidad y sus diferentes historias sobre como la navidad afecta a todo el mundo.
1. Un beso bajo el muerdago

Si había un secreto que se escuchaba a voces por toda la academia Warbler era la enemistad que se tenían Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson, como en todas las historias aparecían rumores, aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el motivo de tal enemistad mortal.

Unos decían que la culpa era de Kurt por ser tan estirado y tener una férrea moral en todo lo que hacía hasta tal punto que se había convertido en el niño bonito de la academia y controlaba casi todo los comités que existían en la academia exceptuando el coro que era cosa de Wes Montgomery.

Otros decían que la culpa caía en Blaine Anderson cuyas fechorías eran famosas por todo el local, decían que se había encarado contra un profesor y le había pegado durante un patio, otros que fumaba hasta tal punto que había quemado la sala de arte en un accidente, y otros decían que la mala educación que profesaba a todo aquel que se le cruzara por delante había acabado con la paciencia de Kurt.

-Míralo allí está mirando como un buitre a su presa –decía Kurt mientras Sebastián su mejor amigo estaba detrás de él agarrando su café recién comprado a la máquina expendedora.

-No lo mires y simplemente ignóralo eso le hará rabiar –le contesto Sebastián que parecía ser un experto en la mente de Blaine Anderson.

-Tienes razón no merece la pena ni fijarse en él.

Blaine Anderson simplemente miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo como el chico le echaba miradas de odio y le intentaba aguantar la mirada, si las miradas fueran un duelo este sería el mayor espectáculo de la costa Este.

-¿Qué haces mirando tan fijamente? –le pregunto Wes, mientras al poco rato se daba cuenta que no miraba a algo si no a alguien.

-El chaval tiene agallas de mirarme de ese modo, parece que se crea de la realeza y viene de escuela pública.

-Déjalo pobrecillo, se creerá que está a tu nivel, sin embargo demasiado le miras y le hablas para no importante lo mas mínimo, ¿No crees Blaine?

-Vete a la mierda Wes, o mejor vuélvete a la china comunista y ponte un corte de pelo digno –dijo Blaine mientras le echaba una peineta y se iba a cruzar al pasillo seguido de Wes que se reía de la poca paciencia de su amigo.

Y entonces ese fue el momento ambos se cruzaron, las líneas enemigas estaban preparadas y los civiles estaban apartados junto a la pared, haciendo que la guerra entre Hummel y Anderson fuera certera.

-Anderson apártate del paso, o es que no has leído que las zorras no pueden cruzar por los pasillos –contesto la lengua venenosa de Kurt que se adelantaba al primer movimiento de batalla.

-No sabía que los frígidos siguierais vivos en pleno Diciembre creía que os ibais a una cueva a invernar y a rezarle a dios todopoderoso alias tu único polvo –recontento Blaine haciendo que las mejillas de Kurt se volvieran de un color rojo cenizo.

-Lo siento inténtalo de nuevo la próxima vez, porque esto es un jaque mate–contesto Blaine mientras apartaba a Kurt de un mini-empujón.

Sebastián intento consolarlo diciéndole que no le tomara importancia y que se fueran a clase o irían tarde pero esto era la guerra y la sangre que brotaba por las venas de Kurt pedían revancha.

Wes intentó mediar paz entre los dos pero sus suplicas fueron inútiles contra los argumentos de Blaine.

-No te has pasado un poco con el chaval –dijo Wes mientras Blaine seguía tumbado sobre su escritorio.

-En el fondo el gusta, tenemos a un masoquista nato.

Wes prefirió no decir nada mas era más que claro que el odio entre los dos era demasiado extremo para que llegaran a buen puerto.

La navidad estaba presente en todas partes y como no podía ser menos estaba repleta en la academia Warbler, lleno de luces y adornos navideños en las puertas y paredes, decorados bonitos y delicados en las ventanas, y por supuesto un árbol gigante en la entrada repleto de luces, bolas navideñas, y una estrella dorada de cera especialmente diseñada por la academia.

Y como cada navidad era especial, sobre todo por la gran fiesta navideña que se organizaba que estaba llena de diversión, alcohol y las más salvajes experiencias que se podrían contar en esas cuatro paredes. Bueno quizás no eran tan extremas pero eran de las mejores fiestas que la academia organizaba.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? –pregunto Kurt a Sebastián mientras caminaban hasta la última clase que les tocaba al día.

-Claro tu no –contesto Sebastián extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo que siempre estaba de un humor de bondad y carnosidad extrema en tales momentos navideños.

-Si claro, este año no me hace tanta ilusión como los otros –dijo Kurt sin darle mucha importancia mirando a la ventana.

-Siempre te ha hecho ilusión la fiesta de navidad, esto no es Kurt Hummel, alíen que habitas en este cuerpo sal del cuerpo de Kurt –bromeo Sebastián aunque a Kurt no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia.

-No eres gracioso y lo sabes.

-Tú que eres un aguafiestas.

-Mentiras, simplemente todas las fiestas de esta academia son las mismas personas una y otra fiesta y haciendo exactamente lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Este año dicen que habrá una sorpresa especial –contesto Sebastián ilusionado por saber que sería esa sorpresa.

-Sí, cambiaran el decorado una gran sorpresa que no poder dormir tranquilo esta noche si no la veo.

-No seas así, esta noche se te pasara el mal humor cuando vengas a la fiesta.

-Si tú lo dices, te espero al centro de la fiesta, justo debajo del árbol.

-Vale, llegare sobre las doce, te espero allí.

Wes ya se estaba preparando en el espejo que tenían en las habitaciones, quería estar lo más elegante para impresionar a Anastasia la chica más bonita del colegio hermandad que tenía Warbler, esta era una de las pocas fiestas que dejaban mesclar los chicos con las chicas e iba a disfrutarla al máximo.

-Por más que te mires en ese espejo, lo único que conseguirás será romperlo en mil pedazos al ver tu cara.

-Blaine metete en tus asuntos como tu amor platónico secreto por Hummel aunque todos lo han notado.

-Amor, más quisiera ese pobretón tener la más mínima oportunidad de ir conmigo, estoy seguro que me desea por eso me odia.

-No será al revés Blaine, no será que te gusta y por eso le odias porque te rechaza.

-Ni lo mas mínimo, aunque quizás hayas cambiado de bando porque siempre te veo hablando de Kurt, hay algo que tengas que decirme Wes.

-Sí, que te declares a Hummel y nos dejes en paz a los demás, que estamos hartos de escuchar criticar a Kurt.

-Es mejor dejarte solo Wes, como todos los asiáticos te vuelves un viejo en el cuerpo de un joven, adiós te veré a la fiesta si no te has muerto por pensar demasiado.

-Tarde o temprano te tendrás que enfrentar a la realidad, no lo podrás evitar toda la vida.

La fiesta del año empezó, los suelos de madera habían sido decorados con una alfombra blanca haciendo que pareciera nieve, las paredes decoradas con unos papeles realistas de árboles de Siberia nevados, el árbol más hermoso y reluciente que nunca con miles de luces de colores brillando por todas partes.

Las mesas de cristal decoradas con spray blanco para la ocasión y las sillas recibieras de elegantes manteles dorados y lazos rojos. Junto con los vasos rojos y las servilletas doradas. Todo daba un aspecto navideño, por fin era todo navidad.

Kurt seguía esperando a Sebastián bajo el árbol, sin darse cuenta que a su lado otra persona estaba esperando a Wes.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí al señor Hummel que gran honor tenerle en una fiesta –se burló Blaine al verlo justo detrás de él.

-No pensaba que dejaran entrar a criminales en el local, habrá que avisar al sheriff hay una basura suelta por aquí.

-Chicos mirar arriba –anuncio la voz de Sebastián y el grito de Wes al ver semejante aberración colgada justo encima de ellos.

Un muérdago fue lo primero que vieron los dos chicos frente contra frente sin poder creer que esa fuera la sorpresa del año, y precisamente ellos habían sido los primeros en estrenar tal sorpresa.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la ley del muérdago –dijo Wes mientras le hacía señas a Blaine.

-Ni de coña pienso besarme con esto, puede pegarme la rabia –dijo Blaine mirando con desprecio.

-Puedes pegarme el sida y miles de enfermedades si vais a sacrificarme mandarme a la guerra cualquier cosa menos besarme con él.

-La tradición no se puede romper Kurt, es una tradición de los Warblers –anuncio Sebastián mientras miraba los estatutos del colegio.

-Qué clase de tradición es esta, más bien es una pesadilla de una película de psicópatas.

-No se pueden romper las tradiciones.

-¿Qué pasa Hummel que me tienes miedo, no puedes ni siquiera darme un mísero beso? Te creía más valiente pero ya sabes lo que dicen de los frígidos.

-Que te has pensado que eres para hablarme de esta manera.

-Entonces demuéstralo que no eres un frígido.

Y entonces simplemente paso, Kurt puso sus manos sobre el cuello de Blaine arrastrándolo tras de sí, y se dieron un beso fue apasionado ambos sintieron el latido del corazón del otro bombeando sangre casi a compás.

Fue intenso y a Blaine no le gustaba la sensación que estaba sintiendo, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba conforme el beso iba a avanzado hasta por falta de oxígeno rompió el beso mientras veía como aún conservaba ese sentimiento que le recorría el cuerpo como un escalofrió.

Y Kurt se quedó allí casi paralizado lo había sentido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pero rápidamente fue despertado a la realidad.

-No eres tan frígido como pareces Hummel, espero que sueñes conmigo pero no te pongas malvado.

-Que te den Blaine –dijo Kurt mientras agarraba a Sebastián del brazo y se iba hasta el otro lado de la fiesta a unos metros de distancia lo más lejos posible de Blaine.

-Mierda lo he sentido –dijo en voz baja Blaine esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Me ha parecido un beso muy apasionado para ser un frígido no crees Blaine –Wes empezaba a filosofar y a Blaine no le hacía especial ilusión ahora le recordaría ese beso toda la vida.

-Había que demostrar a Hummel lo que es un beso, no podía quedarme atrás solamente ha sido eso.

-Pues a mí no me ha parecido que sea simplemente eso –contesto Wes pero rápidamente se acabó la conversación al ver aparecer a Anastasia y dejar a Blaine de lado.

Por el momento estoy salvado –dijo Kurt mientras caminaba junto a Sebastián.

-A salvo de que Kurt

-De ese monstruo tú lo has visto que vergüenza por dios.

-Pues a mí me ha parecido que lo has disfrutado más de lo que niegas Kurt, admítelo te gusta no hay delito en ello.

-Como te atreves a decirme eso y declararte mi amigo, no nunca jamás vuelvas ni siquiera a mencionar esto, jamás ha pasado de acuerdo así que no vuelvas a decirlo nunca más o te odiare el resto de mi vida –estallo Kurt en un arrebato de furia desmesurada contra Sebastián.

-Está bien, pero tranquilízate –dijo Sebastián sorprendido por el tono de su amigo que armas le había dicho una mala palabra, la verdad lo asustaba y todo.

-Lo siento Sebastián no es tu culpa, la culpa es de ese borracho –dijo Kurt mientras abrazaba inocentemente a Sebastián como solían hacer siempre que se peleaban.

Pero al final de la sala, dos ojos estaban rabiosos al ver esa escena navideña, eran los ojos marrones de Blaine que únicamente veían algo vomitivo que iba a terminar muy pronto.

Una extraña sensación que Blaine no había tenido nunca hasta el momento se manifestó en su corazón, eran celos o eso creía que eran pero por quien por Sebastián ni siquiera le interesaba ese chico, pero y si fuera por Hummel no podía ser posible se negaba a creerlo pero hay estaba esa sensación y un escalofrió que le había calado hasta los huesos cuando se besaron bajo el muérdago.

Esto no iba a acabar nada bien, acaba de besar al enemigo mortal, era algo surrealista macabro que ni siquiera Stephen King habría podido escribir en uno de sus libros de terror.

Los días pasaron y esto quedo como un accidente sin importancia, la gente hablaba todavía sobre el beso entre enemigos mortales declarados pero poco a poco otras noticias iban ocupando más relevancia y con ello estaban a la espera de más noticias de Kurt y Blaine.

Una tarde Sebastián y Kurt se encontraban al centro comercial a hacer unas compras navideñas, y al entrar en una tienda se encontraron con las dos personas más insufribles del mundo, o el amo y el perro, Blaine y Wes.

Wes fue el primero en notar la presencia de los chicos y tardo poco en anunciarlo a los cuatros vientos.

-Blaine ha llegado tu novio no vas a decirle nada –bromeo Wes para simplemente recibir una mirada de desprecio por parte de Blaine.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, han soltado a los presos para navidad –ironizo Sebastián mientras Kurt le reía la broma.

-Yo de ti me callaría niño bonito –amenazo Blaine sacado el puño a relucir, cosa que hizo que Kurt se adelantara a Blaine y le plantara cara.

-Solamente sabes amenazar, no razonas ni nada, eres un cobarde –le soltó a la cara Kurt haciendo casi invisible pero muy sentido el pesar de sus palabras a través de la mirada sincera de Blaine.

-Disculpen chicos pero han ganado un premio, pero antes tienen que rendir cuentas con la tradición navideña. –anuncio el dueño de la tienda.

-¿Qué tradición? –preguntaron ambos extrañados al coger unos cheques regalo de la tienda.

El dueño de la tienda simplemente señalo arriba al cielo, para que toda la tienda viera el muérdago que sobrevolaba sus cabezas.

-Dicen que la mala suerte me persigue –dijo Kurt decepcionado al ver ese muérdago colgado ahí de todas las personas le había vuelto a tocar a Blaine.

-Oh Hummel si quieres repetir no hace falta que me pongas muérdagos como escusa –se burló Blaine mientras veía el mercado.

-Gilipollas porque no callas un rato.

Y ambos vieron como toda la tienda esperaba su beso, y sin más remedio tuvieron que repetir el momento que habían tenido en la tienda.

Pero esta vez fue Blaine quien cogió la cara del chico y el beso, el beso esta vez fue más profundo con las lenguas profundizando hasta el fondo de la cavidad bucal, parecían médicos intentando hacer un análisis completo de sus bocas, besándose con intensidad, casi mordiéndose desesperados por continuar con el beso.

Ambos se separaron para coger oxígeno, siendo aplaudidos por la multitud de la tienda que no había perdido detalle del beso como si de una película se tratara.

-Habremos de hacer esto más a menudo –anuncio Kurt sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

Siendo mirado y juzgado por Blaine se sentía mal, ahora no había vuelta atrás todos le habían oído y sobretodo Blaine le había oído.

-Supongo que primero tendrás que pedir permiso a tu novio no crees, o es que piensas que no te vi abrazado acaramelada mente con esta rata –dijo señalando a Sebastián. –No mereces la pena

Y con Wes se alejaron sin dejar reacciona r a Kurt de lo que había pasado, ni siquiera había podido explicarle el abrazo de Sebastián.

-Oh tranquilo Kurt ya verás que pronto reflexionara –dijo Sebastián mientras lo abrazaba, por fin después de tanto tiempo su amigo había aceptado que amaba a Blaine Anderson.

Wes simplemente no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, Blaine quería a Kurt, Kurt se declaraba a Blaine y Blaine se enfadaba y reaccionaba mal.

-Eres un idiota Blaine, el chico te quiere y lo rechazas.

-no sabes lo que vi, estaban abrazados Wes Abrazados.

-Pero le has preguntado el porqué, ni siquiera sabes nada solo son inventadas tuyas, será mejor que te disculpes pronto antes que encuentre al alguien mejor y lo lamentes toda la vida.

-No hay nada que lamentar, ya no queda nada, sentía pero ha muerto ahora me he dado cuenta.

Kurt simplemente dejaba caer las pocas lagrimas que le salían de los ojos, finalmente había entendido que su odio a Blaine era solo un amor profundo camuflado de insultos y mentiras y negaciones.

Sin embargo ahora que Blaine lo había malinterpretado todo, solo podía esperar que finalmente Blaine entrara en razón y le escuchaba porque tenía un plan y esta vez no iba a fallar.

Kurt había ido a primera hora a la habitación de Wes, él le ayudaría sabía que sentía cierta simpatía por él, y sobretodo quería el bienestar de Blaine así que se fue a su habitación.

-Wes tienes que ayudarme, lo que Blaine vio no era nada, el solo se montó la película ni siquiera pude explicárselo, tengo un plan pero necesito tu ayuda, ¿cuento con ella? –pregunto Kurt con la ceja levantada esperando impaciente que la respuesta de Wes fuera la correcta.

Tenía miedo podía decirle que no y su plan sería inútil, obviamente tenía otras alternativas pero consideraba que esta era la más original y quizás la mejor para que Blaine se viera obligado a ver más allá de sus ideas, a ver su alma.

-Claro que tienes que quieres que haga –contesto Wes entusiasmado por ver como Kurt iba a por todas, sabía que Blaine se merecía a alguien que quisiera hacerlo feliz y no tenía ninguna duda desde el minuto uno en que ambos se odiaban que en el fondo todos los desprecios era cariño escondido.

-Vale, el plan es el siguiente, tú llevaras a Blaine al árbol donde nos besamos por primera vez, y luego Sebastián colgara un muérdago y el beso será la clave.

Y Así paso, Wes levanto a Blaine al día siguiente y lo llevo exactamente donde Kurt le había indicado.

-Wes no me empujes que no soy un anciano como tú para que me vayas empujando –decía Blaine mientras a regañadientes Wes lo empujaba.

Sebastián por su parte colgaba el muérdago disimuladamente para que todo el plan funcionara a la perfección.

Entonces fue cuando Blaine vio a Kurt en el árbol y empezó a sospechar que todo era una maniobra barata de Kurt.

-Hummel –saludo fríamente Blaine mientras se paraba en frente del chico no tenía intención de hablar pero quizás si de discutir.

-Blaine lo que viste era todo mentira, Sebastián solo es mi amigo nada mas –hablo por fin Kurt mientras veía el rostro de Blaine inamovible.

-No me interesan tus explicaciones Hummel, para esto me has hecho venir y has montado este paripé.

-Blaine te quiero enserio y no sé cómo demostrártelo, o quizás si –dijo Kurt mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Blaine entonces se rio, la verdad había sido un plan muy astuto por parte de Hummel, quizás el mejor que había visto.

-Ya sabes lo que dice la tradición.

-Entonces no sería bueno romperla no crees.

Y ambos se besaron, fue entonces cuando Blaine volvió a sentir sus corazones bombeando al unísono, noto el amor que brotaba por su cuerpo y decidió que lo que había visto no significaba nada.

Un beso bajo el muérdago, quizás a simple vista inocente, pero finalmente ese simple beso fue el inicio de un gran amor.


	2. Cita en Navidad

Una cita en navidad.

Kurt Hummel estaba solo en fechas navideñas, quería decir sin la familia obviamente siempre contaría con su padre, hermanastro y su madrastra pero este año quería hacer algo distinto los días antes de la navidades, aquellos en los que todo el mundo tenía la pareja preparada antes de pasar a los grandes acontecimientos de las fecha navideñas.

Después de mucha insistencia finalmente había accedido, se había rendido ante la idea de Rachel, crearse un perfil para tener citas a ciegas, parecía algo despreciable y patético gente que únicamente quería un cuerpo caliente durante la noche, pero después de varios intentos fallidos y de decepciones múltiples, Kurt estaba listo para entrar en el mundo de las citas a ciegas esperando y rezando para que los candidatos fueran acordes con sus estándares.

Aunque pocas ilusiones tenia, sabia a lo que se enfrentaba, a mentirosos compulsivos que serían capaz de decir cualquier cosa que quisieras escuchar a cambio de compañía, patéticos perdedores que pasarían la noche explicando una y otra vez las malas decisiones que habían tenido durante toda su vida o gente egoísta y superficial demasiado preocupada por su apariencia como para preocuparse de los demás, aunque en ese último grupo Kurt Hummel era casi el rey, aunque ignorando este hecho este año estaba dispuesto a ser más alabable a dejar pasar cosas, a perdonar defectos y a bajar los estándares.

Algo similar le pasaba a Blaine Anderson desde otro punto de la ciudad, aunque no estaba exactamente en el mismo nivel que Kurt, mientras que Kurt sobrevivía de trabajo en trabajo en un barrio de clase obrera baja y malsonante, Blaine vivía con todos los lujos posibles en un lujoso apartamento en el barrio más exclusivo de nueva York donde el dinero viejo era tradición, aunque como dicen los ricos también lloran y en este caso no era una excepción.

Recibió una llamada de sus padres, como siempre presionándolo para que se echara una pareja rápidamente y adoptaran hijos o almenos que tuvieran una boda en los próximos meses, los Anderson podían haber tolerado el nivel de vida de Blaine pero nunca tolerarían un solterón de por vida.

-Tu hermano se va a comprometer con esa novia que tiñe en Los Ángeles, y tú no tienes pareja, la gente habla Blaine, trae a un chico a cualquiera, como se llamaba ese chico que… pero las palabras fueron interrumpidas rápidamente por Blaine.

-Ese ya no es nadie y no lo voy a traer.

-Pues prueba suerte de las citas a ciegas quizás tienes suerte y las parejas te duran más eso si asegúrate de traer a alguien a casa para el fin de año, celebraremos una fiesta y estarán todos allí.

Ese todos a Blaine le horrorizaba, ese todos significaba, toda la familia, todos los vecinos, y prácticamente cualquier persona que tuviera una buena posición social y que tuviera un par de miles o millones al banco. Significaba toda la sociedad reunida en la majestuosa casa familiar de los Anderson en Ohio.

Blaine estaba cansado de ir de un liga a otro para al final tener el mismo resultado, un fracaso amoroso tras otro que lo único que le daban eran dolor de cabeza y alguna que otra noche en vela sin dormir.

Quería un cambio, este año quería que todos le prestaran atención que vieran que él era capaz de conseguir alguien bueno igual que su hermano, que era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera y en este momento lo único que quería era una cita para navidad.

Se hizo un perfil, y después de comparar los datos había salido un posible candidato a ser su pareja en fin de año.

Kurt Hummel, el chico parecía simpático y guapo a Blaine le pareció suficiente como para invitarlo a salir así que sin más preámbulos se decidió por mandarle un mensaje invitándolo a cenar en un restaurante llamado Le Bon que estaba a un par de calles de distancia de su casa.

No tardó mucho en recibir respuesta, la respuesta era un sí, y a Blaine le lleno el corazón de emoción había pasado tiempo desde su última cita, estaba nervioso pero emocionado al mismo tiempo de conseguir una después de tanto tiempo, se preparó, se ducho, se arregló el cabello que siempre tardaba un par de horas en arreglarse y finalmente se puso lo más elegante posible.

Cuando llego a la puerta del restaurante Blaine visualizo a Kurt sentado en la mesa, había llegado tarde cosa que al chico parecía que no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

-Hola soy Kurt Hummel, debes de ser Blaine –saludo el chico con una sonrisa fingida en la cara.

-Sí, siento haber llegado tarde hay mucho tránsito –se disculpó Blaine creyendo que esta mini escusa le iba a servir, la verdad se había entretenido en comprar rosas y en arreglarse más de la cuenta.

-Yo he venido andando y no he visto ningún atasco pero a lo mejor me he quedado retardado al estar tanto tiempo sin comer –ironizo el chico se notaba que no habían causado una buena impresión

-Estas flores son para ti –dijo Blaine entregándole un par de lirias blancas.

-Aparta esto ahora mismo de mi cara –grito el chico haciendo que Blaine las apartara rápidamente y varias personas del restaurante se quedaran mirándolas. –Soy alergia a los lirios creía que lo habías visto en la web.

Ni siquiera se había fijado en los detalles de la web, Blaine empezaba a pensar que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y la noche iba a ser muy larga para aguantar todo lo que quedaba por venir.

-Has elegido ya lo que vas a comer –pregunto Kurt inocentemente aunque su único propósito era pedir ya algo de comer, y comer ya que la media hora que llevaba esperando a Blaine en el restaurante lo había dejado con hambre.

-Sí, y tú he escuchado que la carne en este restaurante es estupenda.

-Soy vegetariano, no como carne –dijo Kurt mientras miraba con una mirada que Blaine podía notar como le juzgaba aunque rápidamente Kurt dejo de mirarlo así.

-No juzgo a quienes comen carne, pero si a los que llevan piel –dijo Kurt mientras veía el abrigo de Blaine.

-Oh no, no es piel natural es solamente bueno si es piel pero…

Blaine se había comprado ese abrigo especialmente para la cita, al sinceramente le daba igual si era de piel o no, aunque podía entender la mentalidad de Kurt, había sido una mala opción era la primer y única vez que iba a llevar piel en su vida.

-No te disculpes, no todos podemos pensar de la misma manera afortunadamente –dijo Kurt desistiendo en el tema.

Llegando a los postres, la cita fue todavía peor llegando hasta tal punto que termino con estas palabras por parte de Kurt.

-Mira lo siento pareces un buen chico pero esto no está funcionando así que es mejor que lo dejemos aquí antes que la cosa se ponga peor.

Y así Kurt abandono el restaurante dejando a Blaine sorprendido, e decepcionado por dentro, sabía que no todo era culpa suya pero obviamente no había empezado bien desde un principio, solamente había intentado encajar quizás ese fue el problema estaba tan obstinado en que todo fuera perfecto que no había visto que no tenía que ser perfecto si no que tenía que ser perfecto para Kurt no para él, mientras veía la luna llena pidió una cosa ojala pudiera repetir la cita.

Por alguna especie de magia negra, cuando Blaine abrió los ojos se encontraba delante de la pantalla del ordenador viendo como la respuesta de Kurt decía que aceptaba su invitación, miro el calendario y vio que era otra vez el día anterior, que no había pasado el tiempo por un momento se pensó que estaba loco, pero al poner las noticias mirar la hora por el teléfono móvil, y llamar expresamente a sus padres para preguntarle que día era hoy, finalmente concluyo que su deseo se había hecho realidad, eso le daba ventaja sabia en lo que había fallado y podía volver a tener la cita, esta vez siendo perfecta.

Empezó por estudiar la información de Kurt, era alérgico a los lirios, vegetariano, le gustaba la música pop, la navidad, patinar, y la moda.

Entonces empezó a pensar una cita perfecta, se dio prisa, encargo una docena de bombones, después se olvidó de ese abrigo y se puso una ropa lo más a la moda posible. Busco datos curiosos sobre los cantantes actuales, y finalmente pensó en acabar la cita en la pista de patinaje.

Blaine llego con antelación al restaurante siendo el esta vez el que esperaba, Kurt no tardo en aparecer, Blaine llevaba la ropa y el aspecto muy distinto a como había vendió estaba más natural y Kurt vestía igual que al día anterior.

-Kurt por aquí –dijo Blaine haciéndole señas cayendo en la cuenta que no se conocían.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo, en la foto llevaba gafas y no se me veía del todo bien y menos después de arreglarme tanto.

-Digamos que tengo poderes mágicos –dijo Blaine haciendo que Kurt se riera.

-Usaras brujería para hechizarme y hacer que sea una cita perfecta, señor brujo –pregunto Kurt mientras reía.

-Algo así –contesto el mientras miraba la carta de menús.

Obviamente sabiendo su mala experiencia anterior cambio el menú y la conversación fue fluida parecía que todo iba bien hasta que llegó el momento decisivo.

-Y de que trabajas Kurt –pregunto inocentemente Blaine mientras que la expresión de Kurt cambio por completo sintiendo un silencio incómodo.

-Pues ahora mismo soy camarero en un bar, intentando ser actor pero la cosa esta difícil –dijo Kurt restándole importancia. –Y tu Blaine

-Pues yo soy inversor en bolsa – fue una manera de decir políticamente correcto que no daba palo al agua ni tenía intención en hacerlo ya que con las rentas podría vivir pero no quería resultar presuntuoso.

Kurt pareció esbozar una sonrisa pero Blaine vio rápidamente que la conversación se había vuelto a un punto muerto donde solo quedaba un silencio incómodo.

-Kurt tengo una sorpresa para ti, espero que no te importe mi atrevimiento.

-Claro me encantan las sorpresas.

Y juntos fueron caminando por la mega pobladas calles de Nueva York, hasta finalmente llegar a la pista de patinaje donde finalmente Kurt pudo abrir los ojos.

-Patinar, me encanta –dijo Kurt saliendo corriendo a por los patines de su número.

Patinaron, todo iba bien hasta que alguien se cayó cortándose con un patín que iba corriendo, si ese alguien fue Kurt.

-Oh dios mío, estas bien Kurt vamos al hospital allí te curaran –dijo Blaine levantándolo del hielo para rápidamente cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta coger un taxi en dirección al hospital.

Acabo al hospital donde atendieron rápidamente a Kurt, obviamente el seguro de Blaine era de los mejores que había en todo el país, y no tardaron mucho en curarlo.

-Kurt lo siento tanto no era mi intención que la cita acabara así –dijo Blaine lamentando que finalmente su cita tampoco acabara bien esta vez.

Quizás era el destino este año tampoco tendría suerte y volvería a ir solo a la fiesta de fin de año.

-No fue tu culpa Blaine la verdad me lo pase muy bien, tendríamos que repetirlo –dijo Kurt haciendo que Blaine dejara de pensar y esbozara una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta en fin de año?

-Me encantaría Blaine


	3. Pacto por navidad

Pacto por navidad

Otra vez habían vuelto los días de navidad, y esta vez como no iba a ser menos Los Anderson celebraban una fiesta por todo lo alto.

Y así se lo comunicaron a Blaine en su última llamada telefónica.

-Tráete a esa ``persona´´ y así lo conoceremos al fin –dijo el padre de Blaine mientras Blaine estaba en el otro lado del auricular sin saber que decir.

Todo había pasado el día anterior, su vida en navidad estaba en ruinas ni siquiera sabía como pero de repente había habido una fuerte pelea, con Sebastián y finalmente lo habían dejado o más bien lo habían dejado a él por navidad.

-Nunca escuchas Blaine, te lo he dicho mil veces y tú sigues insistiendo, no voy a volver a Ohio –grito Sebastián haciendo que su voz resonara por toda la habitación.

-Son mis padres tenemos que ir Sebastián

-YO NO

-Sebastián es el único día que te he pedido algo ¿porque siempre tienes que hacer lo que a ti te conviene? –pregunto enfadado Blaine mientras la cara de Sebastián cambiaba de forma.

-Todo es culpa mía no, como siempre tu don perfecto y yo el salvaje que nunca te hace feliz

-Sabes que no he dicho esto no malinterpretes mis palabras.

-No es que no malinterpreto nada, simplemente creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo.

-Como, un tiempo ahora en navidad, Sebastián si es una broma…-Blaine no podía creerlo pensaba que era una broma.

-No es una broma me voy ya no aguanto más esta situación, lo siento pero necesito un tiempo para pensar.

-No te vayas Sebastián no

Pero fue demasiado tarde Sebastián al día siguiente empaqueto todas sus cosas, y de la noche a la mañana no quedaban más que algunas fotografías de los dos. Se había quedado solo por navidad, y no solamente le molestaba que por una tontería de ese calibre Sebastián se hubiera marchado, sino que además tendría que presentarse a casa de sus padres solo, y había dado mucho la lata para que los padres de Blaine se comportaran bien y ahora si iba solo iba a ser una pelea tras otra por mentirles.

Ya que ellos no querían entender que lo habían dejado en navidad, para ellos eso era una excusa porque no confiaba en ellos.

Y Blaine tenia tantas ganas de llevar a Sebastián a su casa, a que lo conocieran les había costado tanto trabajo olvidar a Kurt, cuando lo habían dejado parecía que automáticamente sus padres también lo habían dejado, no habían aceptado que hubieran roto le habían culpado de toda su relación, y finalmente cuando conoció a Sebastián siempre se referían a él como ``persona´´.

Estaba jodido, desesperado, angustiado y miles de otros calificativos que únicamente requerían una sola palabra para resolverlos todos. UN MILAGRO! Pero como por el momento no le había llegado su milagro navideño decidió ir a por un café.

Entro en una cafetería, pidió un café y cuando se lo sirvieron al ver una única mesa disponible se abalanzo a por ella, con tan mala suerte que otro chico también había decidido hacer lo mismo dándose el mayor placaje que habían visto los clientes de la cafetería.

-Lo siento –dijeron ambos chicos al levantarse del suelo –no mi rababa por donde iba –volvieron a coincidir ambos.

-¿Kurt? –pregunto Blaine al no poder creer que estaba allí su exnovio de todas las personas del mundo precisamente tenía que ser él.

-Blaine, que casualidad de todas las personas que me han dado un placaje tú has sido el más original –bromeo Kurt

-Y si la compartimos –pregunto Blaine mientras miraba la mesa todavía vacía.

-Creo que será lo mejor, además tienes muchas cosas que contarme. –Advirtió Kurt mientras tomaba asiento -¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Rompí con Sebastián ayer, y el trabajo bien conseguí un buen contrato y en unos meses lanzaran mi primer álbum por todo lo alto.

-Una buena y una mala, no está mal Blaine –dijo Kurt.

-¿Sales con alguien… en quiero decir si tu…. –pero la pregunta quedo muerta ya que Blaine no sabía si formularla o no ya que al fin y al cabo no era nadie para entrometerse en su vida privada.

Ya no formaba parte de su vida, resultaba confuso habían sido el uno para el otro durante tanto tiempo que ahora que estaban separados, Blaine no podía dejar de preguntarse como estaría Kurt, y ahora que se habían resultado todo resultaba caótico y confuso.

-No Blaine, no salgo con nadie, tengo mis situaciones allí y por allá, pero no.

-Los dos estamos solos por navidad

-Gracias por recordármelo Blaine, ahora ya sabemos que somos unos bichos raros en navidad.

-No quería decir, si no tienes planes por navidad, podríamos celebrarlo juntos –dijo Blaine cuando de repente se hizo la luz en su cabeza.

-No lo sé Blaine tengo familia a la que ver, ya sabes Burt –dijo Kurt sintiéndose algo incómodo ante tal proposición.

-Podría pedirte un favor, sé que tú lo entenderás Kurt.

-Claro Blaine que pasa.

Después de contarle toda la historia a Kurt solamente quedaba una pregunta a la que Blaine deseaba que Kurt le contestara con un sí, tenía la respiración en un puño, esperando que se obrara un milagro de navidad.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja en Navidad, solo tendríamos que fingir y no te pediría nada más te lo prometo Kurt solo por esta vez? –pregunto Blaine esperanzado poniendo su mejor cara de lastima.

-Engañar a tus padres, con lo majos que fueron conmigo, no me parece bien Blaine.

-Sabes que me mataran si no traigo a nadie por navidad, y si decimos que hemos vuelto pero que como no estábamos seguros pues no habíamos dicho nada a nadie, me salvarías la vida Kurt, ellos te adoran, por favor –suplico Blaine poniendo cara de perro abandonado.

-No lo sé Blaine –dijo Kurt viendo la cara de decepción de Blaine – ¡BUENO ESTA BIEN ACEPTO! –dijo gritando mientras todo el mundo se paró a mirarlos.

-Gracias Kurt no sabes lo feliz que me haces

-Pero con condiciones Blaine: primera nada de mentiras exageradas, segunda si nos pillan yo no tengo nada que ver, y tercera, piénsalo bien antes de hacerlo.

-Que quieres decir –dijo Blaine extrañado por la última condición de Kurt, no entendía nada de esa condición.

-Ninguno de los dos tiene pareja, y no podemos arriesgar a que esto nos haga daño, me sigues.

Era obvio que no quería tener más dolor del que ya estaba teniendo, y jamás lastimaría a Kurt, él había sido muy bueno con él, y era su mejor amigo, aunque hacia siglos que no se veían la amistad permanecía como el primer día.

-Acepto Kurt, acepto pero por favor ven a casa conmigo por navidad.

-Como la canción, que cliché Blaine.

-Todo lo que deseo por navidad eres tú

Y Ambos no pudieron parar de reír al oír esa canción de fondo, la típica canción navideña que en este momento expresaba exactamente su situación.

Ambos acordaron todo lo que tenían que decir, prometieron encontrarse en el aeropuerto para ir juntos hasta Ohio.

Y los días pasaron volando hasta que finalmente llego el día acordado y ambos se encontraron en las puertas de embarque del J.K. Arpar of NYC, de fondo se oía la voz del megáfono anunciando los destinos correspondientes.

14004 con destino a Ohio acudan a embarcar por favor.

Ambos habían reservado dos asientos continuos para ir sentados uno al lado de otro y así evitar compartir el viaje con gente desconocida.

-Ya falta poco, ¿este nervioso? –le pregunto Kurt como siempre tan atento en todos los detalles por pequeños que fueran.

-Un poco –respondió Blaine con sinceridad al ver que tenía que enfrentar a sus padres a base de una mentira.

-Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte, los dos sabemos lo que tenemos que decir, no habrá errores, te lo prometo Blaine –prometió Kurt mientras miraba por la ventana del avión sobrevolando la ciudad con sus diminutas personitas caminando ajenas al avión que se enraizaba.

Mientras Blaine no podía esbozar una sonrisa al ver como Kurt todavía se preocupaba por él, todavía sentía que seguían cuidando el uno del otro.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Blaine esperaba una inmensa reacción por sus padres sin embargo no en el sentido que él esperaba.

-Oh Blaine, la persona era Kurt, porque no nos lo has dicho –exclamo su madre ilusionada con que la persona fuera Kurt.

-Mary no invadas al chico, Kurt es un placer volverte a ver, yo ya sabía que era cuestión de tiempo de que volvierais –dijo su padre Henry, mientras acompañaban a los chicos a la mesa, donde les esperaba otra persona.

-Hermanito, hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía, pensaba que habías roto con Kurt y os veo tan juntitos como siempre –dijo su hermano Cooper que al parecer había decidido aparecer por casa por navidad.

-Si no quería decir nada, porque bueno no había sido un buen tiempo desde que rompimos y no quería daros falsas ilusiones porque todavía me acuerdo de la gran pelea que tuvimos cuando nos separamos y no tenía ganas de que si rompiéramos volvierais a la carga –sentencio Blaine mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Exagerado eres Blaine, Kurt pensara que somos unos monstruos sin corazón por querer lo mejor para ti –contesto Mary mientras esbozaba una sonrisa mirando a Kurt.

Típico de su familia las apariencias antes que la realidad, puesto todo eran Anderson eso conllevaba unas obligaciones con su reputación pertinente.

-Siempre supimos que este chico era bueno para ti Blaine, no sé cómo lo dejaste escapar.

Como siempre su padre tenía que dar la última frase para rematar y ponerlo contra las cuerdas.

-No fue así Henry, en realidad lo deje yo –mintió Kurt dejando a Blaine sorprendido y agradecido de haberle quitado la culpa que sus padres estaban obsesionados con colgarle.

Y paso algo que Blaine nunca hubiera predicho ni siquiera en mil años, Kurt caía excesivamente bien a sus padres, y Blaine no podía sentir celos de él, el parecía su hijo y Blaine un simple invitado.

-Pues no sé cómo dejaste a Blaine, si esta echo para ti.

-Totalmente de acuerdo Kurt nos has defraudado, aunque te seguiremos queriendo igual –dijo su padre mientras que podía ver un abismo de dolor en sus ojos, parecía como si no le hubiera gustado que alguien hiriera a Blaine. Por un momento parecía un verdadero padre.

-Lo bueno es que ya están juntos de nuevo y no se separaran más, así que a comer –dijo Cooper sacando a ambos chicos de este momento incomodo de argumentos.

Blaine agradeció con la mirada ese acto a Cooper, por primera vez Cooper se había comportado como correspondía, normalmente estaría gritando sobre su éxito en Hollywood y ahora parecía tranquilo.

En general toda la mesa parecía tranquila hasta que llegó la hora de las preguntas, una autentica matanza de preguntas por parte de toda su familia que no dejaba cabo sin cabeza.

-¿Y cómo volvisteis? –pregunto su madre interesada por la nueva llegada de Kurt a la vida de Blaine.

-Yo me di cuenta que no podía seguir sin Blaine, me faltaba una parte nace como explicarlo y volví a por el –respondió tranquilamente Kurt palabra por palabra como lo habían ensayado.

-Yo te entiendo cariño, más de lo que crees –dijo su madre mirando fríamente a su padre.

A Blaine le extraño esa actitud por parte de su madre, siempre tan atenta en su padre.

-Hubo una época en que nosotros hicimos lo mismo pero finalmente recapacitamos –dijo su padre dejando por zanjado el tema, el pasado era olvido.

-¿Y porque Blaine no nos habías contado nada? –pregunto su hermano inocentemente.

-Porque no era el momento era demasiado recenté.

-¿Y qué os hizo recapacitar? –pregunto su padre mientras tomaba su café.

-El amor –dijeron ambos a la vez esta vez sin ensayar ya que esa pregunta no la habían previsto.

En ese momento Blaine sintió algo, que parecía que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, ese escalofrió que le recorría el alma, eso que llamaban amor que hacia tanto tiempo que se había apagado para no volver.

Quizás era tiempo de decir lo que tanto tiempo había callado, porque cuando Kurt hablaba Blaine lo miraba intensamente, y cuando reía él lo imitaba.

-Kurt puedo hablar contigo afuera, tengo algo que darte –dijo Blaine rompiendo la conversación y llevando a Kurt afuera en el jardín nevado.

-¿Qué quieres Blaine? ¿He dicho algo malo? –pregunto Kurt mientras repasaba mentalmente sus últimas respuestas

-Quiero que volvamos, Kurt quiero que vuelvas a ser parte de mi vida –dijo Blaine sinceramente mientras veía como Kurt lo miraba de forma extraña.

-Eso no estaba acordado… -pero no pudo terminar porque alguien interrumpió su conversación.

-¿Cómo que volvamos? –grito una voz detrás suyo haciendo que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran y se giraran para ver quién era el dueño de esa voz.

-¡Sebastián! –exclamo Blaine sin poder creer que estuviera allí.

-¡Blaine! –Exclamo Sebastián burlándose –en cuando me despisto ya vas olvidándome y regalándote a otro, y con el cara muñeca que original.

-No sabía que las suricatos pudieran hablar –dijo Kurt defiéndase en lo que parecía ser una nueva guerra quizás más temible que cualquier otra que hubiera presenciado Ohio.

-Que está pasando aquí- dijo su padre desde el interior de la casa saliendo deprisa a separar a Kurt y a Sebastián que ya se estaban peleando en el suelo.

-Sí, explica Blaine explícalo –dijo Sebastián no dejándole otra opción que contar la verdad.

-Kurt y yo no estamos juntos, simplemente hemos fingido para que no estuvierais disgustados conmigo porque Tú Sebastián decidiste dejarme a días antes de navidad –contesto fríamente Blaine mientras que todo el mundo restaba en silencio.

-Eso es cierto Blaine –dijo su padre mientras lo medio afirmaba y preguntaba a la vez.

-Si –contesto finalmente Kurt evitando que Blaine tuviera que responder.

-Entiendo, estoy defraudado de vosotros chicos pero de eso hablaremos dentro, entrar a casa –dijo su padre mientras se encaraba a Sebastián –y tu es mejor que salgas de mi propiedad o llamare a la policía.

Desde lejos podía oír a Sebastián gritar que no podía hacerle esto, que le quería y miles de escusas que se le vendrían a la cabeza.

-Blaine –dijo Kurt mientras Blaine lo miraba a los ojos –Aunque no formaba parte del plan, yo también te echo a faltar.

Y Ambos chicos se sentaron al sofá bajo la mirada fija de la familia de Blaine que se mantenían en silencio mientras asimilaban todas las nuevas noticias.

-Bueno y la gran pregunta ¿es… seguís juntos chicos? –pregunto su hermano mientras todos esperaban la respuesta de Kurt.

-Sí, hemos vuelto –dijo Kurt mientras besaba a Blaine en el sofá delante de todos.

-Me alegro por vosotros pero sigo estando muy decepcionado especialmente de ti Blaine, no entiendo como creías que nos decepcionaríamos porque una relación no te ha ido bien, esas cosas pasan, nos duele ver tu falta de confianza –dijo su padre mientras esperaba la respuesta de Blaine.

-A partir de ahora te lo explicare todo, no habrá secretos –contesto Blaine haciendo feliz a toda la familia por el momento.

-Bueno a que esperamos para comernos el postre –anuncio su madre mientras toda la familia disfrutaba en la mesa unida.

Y el pacto de navidad, fue un pacto que duro muchos años, pero sobretodo fue un pacto que no daño a nadie por el camino e hizo feliz a todo el mundo.


End file.
